Recently, performance of musicals and the like tends to increase in a reality environment that connects reality and virtuality in a situation where market demand for realistic contents is increasing.
A hologram stage setting in the related art for performance in the reality environment is illustrated in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, in the hologram stage setting in the related art, a performer 1 stands on a stage and a foil screen is installed at an angle of 45° in front of the performer 1. Further, a reflector 30 is installed on the lower side of the foil screen and a projector 20 for projecting images to the reflector 30 is installed at the upper side of a stage setting.
Accordingly, in the case of using the hologram stage setting in the related art, a 3-dimensional image is implemented through floating type indirect projection of projecting an image 2 from the projector 20 to the reflector 30 and reflecting the image 20 to project an image 3 even onto the foil screen.
However, in hologram stage device in the related art described above, since the foil screen needs to be installed at an angel of 45°, there is a problem in that a large installation space needs to be secured, and since many additional structures such as an iron frame 10 need to be installed, there is a problem in that a special stage needs to secured during performance.
In addition, since the foil screen depends on imported goods, there is a problem in that the costs are increased when forming the hologram stage setting.
Further, in the case of the foil screen, there is a problem in that it is difficult to implement high-resolution images.
Further, in the case of the foil screen, there is a problem in that the durability is poor, maintenance is difficult, and repair is impossible.